


Whole [Artwork]

by casquecest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sastiel Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casquecest/pseuds/casquecest
Summary: When Cas is placed into twelve-year-old Sam's arms for the first time he forms an instant attachment with the toddler. Over the years Sam, Dean and Cas become inseparable - until Sam goes off to college, that is. After Cas turns eighteen and Sam moves back home, Dean’s distant and Sam misses him and how it used to be. One thing that remains the same? The bond Sam shares with Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946493) by [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes). 



> So I had the extreme honour of working with [Tori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes) on this year's Sam/Cas Big Bang. She did the legwork of actually writing nearly thirty pages of prose while I scribbled some pictures in the hopes of enhancing her wonderful work, _[Whole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8946493)_.

  
_“Bee!” Cas laughs. He grabs the toy and immediately presses it against his face. “Good bee.”_  
  
  
_“I don’t think we should spend any more time alone together.”_  
  
  
_“I have something for you,” Sam says, and opens his hand so Cas can see the key on his sweaty palm. “Want it?”_


End file.
